Fix You
by ilazbotron
Summary: Amy feels sprry for a certain Captain. What could she do to make him feel better? Very, very, VERY cracky. Will contain Gwenbashing, and Riverbashing.  Is that a word? Is now.  Eventual character death! Will contain traces of Janto. Please R&R!


_Hello there! Thanks for reading my story__! You're cool. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Jack, Ianto, the Doctor, Amy, Rory or the TARDIS, sadly. Happily, I do not own River Song, either._

**Fix You**

**Chapter 1**

Jack moped around the flat which he had recently decided to rent. It was small, and rather poky, but he didn't care. It was just him now. No Ianto...no anybody.

_Maybe I should get a cat_, he thought. _No. Dog. I'd have to feed it and stuff though. Maybe a fish? But you can't hug a fish._

His mobile rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jack?" said the voice of Gwen. "Um, Andy's just called me. Says that there's a 'suspicious' man in a bowtie and a fez hanging around in front of the Millennium Centre, near where the Hub used to be... "There was the distinctive sound of paper flicking. "and that he has a red headed woman and another man hanging around too...apparently he looks a bit drippy."

"Who, the first man, or the second one?" Jack said, as he began to get tinges of excitement. Could it be?

"I don't know!" said Gwen impatiently. "It doesn't say. Anyway, he has a little ID saying he's a 'bomb site investigator'...or something like that. Says here that he's saying he works for the government, although he won't say which one."

"Psychic paper!" shouted Jack triumphantly. "I knew he'd come back!"

Gwen sighed. "O-kay. Well, you know where to find him. Could just turn out to be some crazy, you know."

"Well, yes, but he is a particularly special type of crazy. The best type. Thanks, Gwen."

Jack hung up before Gwen could reply, and raced down the hallway to get his coat.

The Doctor stood, looking around at Cardiff. He could hear the TARDIS behind him. He had that peculiar sensation someone was staring at him. He turned around. It was Amy.

"What are you staring at, Pond?" he said.

"Remind me why we're here again? I've seen Cardiff before! Can't we go to a planet?" she whined.

Rory sighed.

"And I'm _cold_! Can't we go and wait with River in the TARDIS?" she continued. The Doctor shook his head.

"River's in the TARDIS because she will tell me if something goes wrong. She's been temperamental of late, so a re-fuelling might do her good. Maybe she's just getting old."

Rory shrugged off his puffy parka vest and handed it to Amy, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"River, or the TARDIS?" She giggled when the Doctor rolled his eyes. "I wanna go save a species, or something. Come on! Where's your sense of adventure? Asleep?" she teased.

"I've never been to Cardiff before," Rory said. "But, Doctor, you have to admit, it is pretty boring. We've been standing out here for-" here he checked his watch, "at least an hour. Um, I'm sure that there's like a tourist tour or...something we could take."

The Doctor looked at him like he was crazy. "We don't need a tour! Horrible things, anyway. Full of tourists. No, we're going to be shown Cardiff by one of Cardiff's finest. If he ever shows up."

At that moment, there was the sound of footsteps and from the other side of the square there was a man running towards them, greatcoat billowing behind him.

"Doctor!" he yelled.

"Ah!" said the Doctor, smiling. He clapped his hands twice and waited for this mysterious man. "Speak of the devil!"

As Jack got closer he slowed down. Coming to a halt in front of the small group, he stretched out his arms and hugged the Doctor tightly. Stepping back and surveying him, he remarked. "You've changed!"

The Doctor nodded. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course! The new face suits the bowtie. Not sure about the fez though." Jack remarked, smiling.

"Yes, neither are we." said Amy, chiming into the conversation. "I'm Amy. This is Rory." she said, gesturing towards Rory. "Who are you?"

"Oh, a new companion? Two new companions?" said Jack, raising one eyebrow suggestively. "Lucky you!"

The Doctor shook his head exasperatedly.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." he said. "It's lovely to meet you." He kissed Amy on the cheek.

Rory cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can't help it. You are not drippy, by the way." he said to Rory, shaking his hand.

"Um, thankyou?" Rory said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

At this point River stepped out of the TARDIS, handing the Doctor a slip of paper.

"This was slipped under one of the control sticks," she said. Noticing Jack, she offered her hand. "Professor River Song. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." Looking at the Doctor, he said "Three companions?"

Later, back at Jack's house, Amy, Rory and River were squashed up on the couch in Jack's tiny sitting-room. Jack and the Doctor were in the kitchen. Jack was scrounging through his cupboards, trying to find some teabags.

"Ah! I emerge triumphant!" he said, climbing out of the cupboard holding a small jar marked 'Tea'.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at him. "You might need some cups, Jack."

"Oh, yeah. Now, I may not have enough, but I'm happy to drink out of a bowl...oh, no, here's some."

While the kettle boiled happily in the corner, Jack sighed.

"You see, I knew where everything was in the Hub...and then I had Iant...I mean, someone to help me out...which was nice. But not any more."

The Doctor tipped his head to one side. "What happened to your team?"

"Well, it's just me and Gwen...oh, and Rhys is kind of a member...but not really. Owen and Tosh died. And so did...Ianto." he finished, wiping a tear that was collecting under his eye.

Amy had appeared silently in the doorway, wanting to know how long the tea was going to be, and prepared to say she would drink tap water as she was quite thirsty. She was about to speak when the atmosphere of grief and upset hit and she decided to wait until there was an appropriate gap in the conversation.

"I take it you and Ianto were more than workmates, then..." the Doctor was saying.

"More like soul-mates." Jack said sadly. "And now there's a piece of me missing and I can't seem to fill it, Doctor. Believe me, I've tried."

Amy wanted to hug him, but the Doctor got there first.

_That's so __sad__, _she thought. _I can practically feel the sadness radiating off of him. I wonder if there's anything I could do? I'll rope Rory in. What was it that the Doctor told me not to do once? Oh, that's right!_

**A few months earlier...**

**Amy:** Doctor, who's this? *holds up picture of Rose*

**Doctor:** *grabs picture* Nobody you need to worry about, Pond. *puts picture in his inside coat pocket*

**Amy:** Oooh, Doctor, is that your _girlfriend_? *sing song voice* River will be upset~!

**Doctor:** *glare* Oh, that reminds me. *serious face* Don't look into the heart of the TARDIS.

**Amy:** Oh, ok. Why am I being mysteriously forbidden?

**Doctor: **Never mind, Pond. Just don't.

_Haha! I'm going to do that! Although, I'm not entirely sure what happens...I'll ask. But not in a suss way, of course._

"Doctor?" she said, interrupting their hug.

"Yes?" he said.

"What happens when you look in the heart of the TARDIS?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Well," said the Doctor, looking at Jack. "Let me tell you a story..."

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Hello there! Yeah, cracky, I know. It's only going to get worse__! :D_

_Review?_


End file.
